


Jeeps and Tie-Downs

by RayneMoonFyre



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AH - Freeform, F/M, non-canon. BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneMoonFyre/pseuds/RayneMoonFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a future-take from my story She Is. Emmett takes Kira out for a little one on one time and some bonding with his Jeep. What does he have in those bags in the back? And why is he as nervous as a schoolboy on his first date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeps and Tie-Downs

"Twific Auto Erotica Challenge"

Penname(s): Rayne MoonFyre

One-shot title: Jeeps And Tie-Downs

Primary characters/vehicle(s): Emmett and Kira

Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters belong to Ms. Meyer. All original characters and plot belong to me.

Summary: This is a future-take from my story She Is. Emmett takes Kira out for a little one on one time and some bonding with his Jeep. AU, Non Canon, BDSM

NasreenPOV

"What the hell is Emmett doing here at 10 A.M. on a Saturday morning Jasper?" I yell as I run down the stairs pulling on clothes.

"I don't know Darlin', but if it isn't for a good reason, I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line." I growl.

I pull open the door to reveal a hulking Emmett, looking rather sheepish for what it's worth, looking back at me.

"Hi guys."

"What can we do for you, Emmett?" I ask.

"I need some advice from the Mistress," he says, looking down at his shoes. I hear Jasper chuckle behind me and I put up my hand to silence him, which he does in an instant.

"What do you need Emmett?"

"I want to arrange a special scene for Kira, but I'm not sure what to do. I thought maybe you could help." His eyes pleading with me.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Really? Thank you! What do you think I can do that might work?"

"She recently mentioned wanting to try out the shocks in your Jeep…Let's go see what we have to work with."

We walk out to the Jeep and after some maneuvering around in the back, and some safety instructions and tips, I think we have a good plan for knocking Kira's socks off, and a few other articles of clothes, too. Hopping out of the back of the Jeep, Emmett closes the back and we walk back around to the front so he can leave to pick up the supplies he'll need for his date.

"Thanks for everything Mistress. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Em. Though I'm sure Kira will appreciate it more," I laugh.

"Is he finally leaving? Can we go back to bed?" Jasper leers from the porch.

"Looks like someone else wants to be punished today…" Emmett snorts.

Jasper must not realize I am still in Mistress mode or he would not have teased that way.

"Looks that way." I stare over at the porch and bark out, "JASPER, BASEMENT NOW!" and the boy moves so fast, I think even Emmett may have missed it, I know I did.

"Catch you later Nas. Have fun!" He waggles his eyebrows at me as he climbs into the Jeep and starts it up.

"I intend to. You too. Take care of my girl." I yell as he rumbles down the drive.

EmPOV

I drive to the local auto parts store to pick up the supplies I need for my date with Kira. I walk in and head to the aisle with the tie-downs that ratchet into place and pick up a set of five. My next stop is to pick up a seatbelt cutter. I know that I can get Kira out of the binding I'll create quicker than the cutter, but Nas suggested putting it in Kira's hand so that she could use it if need be. All she will have to do is angle her hand the right way and slice up and she will be able to free one of her hands and then cut the rest of the straps.

I drive up to Kira's house and park my Jeep. She runs out of the front door, jumps into my arms and I swing her around.

"Hey, gorgeous." she coos.

"Hi, babe. Ready to go?"

"Let's get this show on the road."

I help her into the Jeep and buckle her in as we'll be off-roading a good portion of the trip. Climbing into the driver's seat, I pull onto the highway and head up to one of our favorite camping sites in the mountains. It's perfect, off the beaten path and isolated enough that no one will hear Kira's screams of ecstasy.

After about an hour of driving, we are at the base of the mountain ready to begin our ascent to the sky and towards the first of what I hope are many enjoyable naughty times. Once we arrive at the top of the paved road I switch into four-wheel drive and head onto the unmarked path to the left that we've taken many times before. In a matter of a half hour we are at the clearing I set up earlier this morning, there is a picnic lunch ready and waiting so that Kira is properly nourished for the day's activities. I have also hidden all the equipment I will need for the scene so that she will be surprised.

"Emmett, this is lovely."

"All for you, babe. And once lunch is over I have another surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Eat first, then surprises."

She pouts, but does what I tell her. Soon enough she is done with lunch. We pack it all up and I am ready to show her what I have learned at the Mistress' hands. I have already taken the top off the Jeep so that it is ready for the upcoming activities and retrieved the bag from the woods. The nights that I have not spent with her, I have been going to Nas' house to train to take over Kira's collar, so that I may be worthy of being her Master. Today is going to be our first solo scene. I am standing by the Jeep as she is taking in the sunshine.

"Come to me, Kira." I state.

"Why don't you come here instead? It's warmer."

"Are you questioning me?" I raise an eyebrow at her. The look on her face is priceless as it dawns on her that I have actually given her an order.

"No, Sir." She hustles her cute little butt over to the Jeep and kneels at my feet as Nasreen has trained her.

"Good girl. What are your safe words?"

"Red, yellow, green and 411, Sir." We are keeping to very basic of words right now, as we are still new to the scene as a couple.

"Good. Now to your feet and into the Jeep, please." I help her into the back and climb in with her, sitting her down in the bed. Once there, I place a Mindfold® over her eyes so that her other senses will be heightened. I lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips. Slowly I begin to remove her clothes, starting with her shirt. I unbutton the soft fabric, letting my fingers glide over her skin as each button slides free, and she shivers at the contact of my cold touch. Sliding the material from her shoulders, I toss it into the front seat and remove her bra with a deft movement.

"Lay back," I command and she does so without question. Such a good girl. I then proceed to unbutton, unzip and remove her jeans and panties in one movement, leaving her bare to my eyes. She looks beautiful as always. I ghost my hands up over her legs, causing goose bumps to break out as I reach her stomach. Caressing further north I reach her breasts and give a squeeze, eliciting a low moan from her.

"Now, my good girl, up we go." I take her hands, help her to stand and turn her around. "I want you to grab hold of these straps and hold on."

"Yes, Sir."

Once she is firmly holding on to the straps on the roll bar at opposite sides of the Jeep, I position her so that her legs are spread wide as well. Pulling out one of our favorite floggers made of soft purple suede, that we had ordered from one of Nas' friends. I take a couple of practice strokes to get used to the weight and feel before using it on Kira, as I was instructed. When I am comfortable I take my first stroke on Kira's skin, she bucks at the contact and moans my name, the sound goes straight to my cock.

"How are you doing, Kira?"

"Good, Sir."

"Can you take a bit more?"

"Yes, Sir."

I continue to pepper her back and ass with the flogger until they are a nice shade of pink, alternating every twenty strokes with soothing strokes of my hands to make sure that she is doing okay. When I see her legs begin to quiver too much I know that it is time to move on to the horizontal portion of today's activities.

"You've done very well so far, Kira. I am going to help you lay down now." I place my hands around her waist to support her and lift her off her feet. "You can let go of the straps now."

I place her on the bed of the Jeep and settle her into position, placing her spread eagle so that I can restrain her with the tie-downs I purchased earlier. I hook the straps into the latches that came equipped in the bed of the Jeep, first at her feet. When I begin ratcheting the first strap into place, I hear a surprised gasp from Kira.

"411, Sir." I stop immediately to see what information she needs.

"Yes Kira?"

"What are you using?"

"Tie-downs for cargo."

"Is that safe?"

"Yes. I went over everything with Mistress earlier, one of your arms will be looser than the others and you will have a seatbelt cutter in that hand in case you need it. Does that answer your question thoroughly?"

"Yes, Sir."

"May we continue?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." I continue to ratchet down to rest of her limbs leaving her right arm looser and placing the cutter in her hands as I had told her I would, angling it so that all she needs to do is pull her arm toward herself and the bond will cut clean through. Now that all of her limbs are in position and restrained I pull out my next implement, a rabbit fur flogger. This is something we use to tease her skin, as it really doesn't have much of a sting to it, but is very soft when drawn across the soft planes of her body.

I brush the fur down the side of her neck, across her chest and down over one breast. When I reach the tip I give a flick of my wrist causing the flogger to snap, this gives a little nip at Kira's flesh and causes her to arch up into the sensation. I repeat this over and over again on both breasts and down over her stomach and thighs, alternating between gentle strokes and stinging nips. She is moaning and writhing under my swings, the noises and movement making me harder than iron. Placing the flogger aside, I run my hands up her legs, her sides, stroking across her chest.

I pull my shirt off over my head and unbutton my jeans to give my, now aching to the point of bursting, erection some relief. It's not nearly enough, so I just push them down over my hips, down my legs and off completely.

Reaching over to my bag of tricks I pull out Kira's favorite long, hard, thick toy, second only to the real thing of course. I turn the knob on the base and the fake cock emits a low hum, earning me a mewl of approval from the writhing beauty tied before me. I run the toy over her inner thighs, skipping her core, tormenting her with each pass, coming closer and closer each time. When I make my final pass, I brush the head of the toy over her now soaking wet center, hitting her clit, and she bucks up into the sensation. I run the head over her sensitive nub a few more times, letting her come close to climax and pulling back before she could fall over the edge. Just when I feel she can take no more, I thrust the vibrating toy into her. Kira climaxes immediately around the toy and arches off the Jeep bed screaming my name as she does; there is no better high than that sound.

I can't wait any longer to be inside her, so I pull out the vibrator and turn it off. Once it is on the floor, I lean over Kira place a kiss to her lips. "Do you want me to take you now Kira?" I ask.

"Please," She pants, still coming down from her orgasm.

"Since you asked so nicely."

I rip the foil on the condom package and roll the latex down over my length. Lining myself up at her entrance I stroke the head over the slick folds and across her clit, making her shudder. Sliding back down to her wet core, I enter her slowly. Shit. Slow is not going to work, I need her too much, but I still need to be careful, so that I don't hurt her.

I reach back and pull on the straps holding her ankles down, breaking the stitching and releasing her from the bonds. Pulling her legs up around my waist, I continue to move in and out of her warm, tight center. Locking her ankles behind me so that my hands are free to roam her body, I stroke up her sides to her breasts, take them in my hands and give a squeeze. Kira moans.

"That's it, baby. Let me hear you."

I take her nipples between my fingertips and roll them, pulling gently. She arches into my hands.

"Gods…yes."

I continue to thrust in and out of her, feeling her begin to tighten around me, as she gets closer to her release. Feeling my own orgasm getting closer as well, as the muscles in my stomach tighten and my balls draw up, I reach up and pull the Mindfold® off her eyes. She squints at the influx of light, even with the overcast day, but once her eyes adjust they meet mine and are full of love and lust.

"You look so good tied up to my Jeep, baby." I grunt as I thrust into her, my pace becoming erratic, as I get closer to climax.

"So…close…ohh…" Kira moans.

I reach between us and find her clit, stroking the small nub of nerves back and forth, and I feel her begin to tighten even further down on me. Stroking faster, her breathing is more like panting, as she gets closer to climax. I adjust my thrusts so that I hit that spot deep inside that is sure to send her over the edge and combined with the circling on her clit, she begins to spasm around me.

"I'm…gods… Em…Sir…I'm…cumming…" she screams into the air around us, as she stares deep into my eyes.

Hearing her scream my name and cum around me sends me over the edge and I follow right behind her. My orgasm rocks through me and leaves me shaking and trembling over her.

"Damn, Kira. That was…just…goddamn." I am panting myself and I don't even have to breathe.

I slowly withdraw from her body reluctantly and move to the side of her. Reaching up to her wrists I rip the bonds free and check her wrists to make sure they are not chaffed too badly or cut in any way. When I am sure that she is okay, I pull her into my arms and she curls into my side.

"You may speak freely now, my love." I tell her.

"Thank you, Sir. So what brought this on today?"

"I have wanted to try something simple with you for a while and I finally got up the courage today." I let her know sheepishly.

"Nas helped you set it up?"

"Yes, she gave me some hints and safety tips this morning. Though I don't think she was very happy to see me."

"Was Jas there, too?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"That would explain it. They were probably occupied."

"Ohh."

"Either way, thank you. You did very well." It pleases me that she is happy with my first attempt, as she has been in the scene for so long with Nas as her Mistress.

"Thank you. I just hope that we can do it again real soon."

"Oh, I think we can arrange that." That's my little smart ass.

We lay curled up for another hour or so, and then we got dressed and packed up the Jeep to head back home to practice some more.


End file.
